Part One: The Three Trials
The Three Trials is the first chapter of The Secret of Monkey Island. Walkthrough Hints Universal Hint System Full After the opening cutscene, walk to the right until you reach a building with a sign above it that has a smily face upon it. Right click the door to open it and then step inside. Talk to the pirate just to the right of the door, and he'll refer you to Estevan, the pirate in black on the table to the bottom-right of the screen. Talk to him about the incident between LeChuck and Governor Marley and then walk to the Curtain on the right-hand side of the screen, which will take you to the second part of the Scumm Bar. Talk to the Important-Looking Pirates and tell them that you want to become a pirate; they'll inform you that you need to complete The Three Trials to become one. Once you've finished talking to them about the trials, try to enter the door to your right; the cook will shout at you. Move about halfway across the screen and wait for the chef to leave the kitchen and walk off the screen before bolting for the kitchen. Inside, grab the Hunk of Meat and the Pot. Open the door leading to the small pier outside where a seagull is busy picking at a fish. Step on the bottom-right corner of the plank to send the bird flying upwards; repeat this until you have enough time to pick up the Fish. Leave the kitchen and the Scumm Bar entirely. Thievery Walk right to the Archway, and to the next screen of the village. Talk to the [ Citizen of Mêlée]] and pick the fourth option, and then tell him you don't have enough money for the map. Talk to the Men of Low Moral Fiber (Pirates) and ask them about the guy across the street; when they offer you a copy of the Minutes, offer to take it if they give you two Pieces o' Eight. Once you've finished conversing with them, walk through the Archway underneath the Clock to the third screen of the village. A voice "Psssst"s at you from the Alley, so walk into it. A bald guy will sneak up on you, eventually introducing himself as Sheriff Fester Shinetop. Leave the Alley, and go into the building on the left. Talk to the cell's tenant (the big one, not the four-footed one) and Guybrush will refuse to talk to him on account of the prisoners chronic halitosis. Leave the jail and open the door to the right before entering. Ask the storekeeper about Breath Mints and he'll sell you a roll for 1 Piece of Eight. Return to the Jail and Give the prisoner the Breath Mints. Once you've exhausted the possibilities of conversation with Otis, leave the Town and go to the Fork on the island map. Take the right-most path and Pick Up the Flowers to get a Yellow Petal. Use it on the Hunk of Meat to make the Meat with Condiment. Back to the village, head past the Jail through the left-most Archway to find yourself on a trail towards the Governor's Mansion. Walk to it and then Give the Meat with Condiment to the Deadly Pirahna Poodles. Once they're out cold, open the door and enter. Open the door to the right of the entrance and go through it, and you'll have a sequence with Fester. Once it's FINALLY over (though, time spent laughing is time spent wisely), leave the mansion and head back to the Jail. Give Otis the Gopher Repellent and he'll thank you by giving you the Carrot Cake. Open it to get the File. Return to the Mansion and go through the Gaping Hole. Once your conversations with Fester and Governor Elaine Marley are over, try to leave the Mansion, and the Sheriff will intervene. Trapped underwater, there are plenty of sharp objects about to cut the rope tying you to the Fabulous Idol with, it's just a shame that you can't actually reach any of them. So, how do we get out before Guybrush drowns? Easy. Pick up the Fabulous Idol. After what's probably my favourite scene in any of the Monkey Island games (Man, now that's what I call an incentive!), you're finally complete with the first of The Three Trials! Swordplay Go into the Scumm Bar and give the Fabulous Idol to the Important-Looking Pirates, and check up on any details you may want to. Leave the village and click to go to the Clearing near the middle of the map. Walk down the hill and enter the Circus Tent, to find the Fettucini Brothers arguing about which one of them will get into the cannon. After getting their attention, ask how much they'll pay you if you do it instead, and then agree to it. When they ask about a helmet, say you have it, and Give the Pot to the Fettucini Brothers. After the short scene, you leave minus the Pot, but with 478 Pieces of Eight and a mild concussion. Leave the Clearing and head back to the Town. Head to the shop and pick up the Sword, and then Use the Bell to call the storekeeper. Talk to him about the sword and buy it, before leaving. Don't bother asking him about the Sword Master of Mêlée Island just yet, you need some training first. Leave the Town and walk to the House on the lower-right peninsula of the island. Before you reach the Lights, you'll come across a Bridge, guarded by a Troll. When you ask him about the toll, he says "I want something that will attract attention but have no real importance." Give him the Fish, and he'll exclaim "Ah! A red herring!" and let you pass. Get it =D? Resume walking to the House and Open the Door. Ask Captain Smirk to train you and keep nagging until he agrees. Eventually you'll undergo some training, and he lets you in on the secret to success at sword-fighting: Insults! This is actually very important, so pay attention to what he says. To win a sword-fight in this game, you need to out-insult your opponent. Each insult has an appropriate retort that you can use to defeat your opponents insults, and thus take another step towards defeating them. However, you have to learn them first! After leaving Captain Smirk's Big Body Pirate Gym, you'll note that there are four different types of pirate walking about on the island map: Bloodthirsty Pirate, Dirty Rotten Pirate, Stinking Pirate and Ugly Pirate. Walk into them to enter a dialogue with them, and if you so wish, you can start a sword-fight with them, thus giving you the opportunity to learn all of the Insults and Retorts. There are 16 combinations in all; after learning 12 of them and winning your duels, they pirates will say that you're good enough to fight the Sword Master, but ignore them. I honestly recommend learning all sixteen combo's. Also, I find the best spot for getting into fights (I wait for them to come to me, rather than chasing after them) is at the rotated-T junction just west of the Fork; practically every pirate has to go through there. The way a swordfight works is as follows: Guybrush uses an insult, and the Pirate tries to retort. If the Pirate uses the correct retort, he wins a point. - The Pirate then uses an insult and you try to retort. If the Pirate uses the wrong retort, you win a point. - You then get to use another insult and the Pirate tries to retort. This repeats until one of you gets three points, winning the duel. You can only learn an insult by having a Pirate use it on you, and you can only learn a retort by having a Pirate use it on the right insult. See Insult Sword Fighting for a list of insults and comebacks. Once you've learnt them all, go to the Village and return to the Shop. Talk To the storekeeper and ask him about the Sword Master. When he leaves, follow him out of the shop and to the Fork on the island map. Inside, just go through every opening that he does, and eventually you'll arrive at the Sword Master's house. Once the storekeeper and the sword master finish talking, go and talk to her yourself; challenge her to a fight. This duel differs slightly from your training duel; Carla does all of the insults, and they're all different from the ones you first learnt, BUT they can be countered with the same retorts. Also, the first to five points wins. When you defeat her, you'll get the 100% Cotton T-shirt, and you'll have completed the second of the Three Trials! Treasure Hunting Head back to the Scumm Bar and Give the 100% Cotton T-shirt to the Important-Looking Pirates; they'll hand it back. Leave and go to the shop; while the storekeeper is berating you, pick up the Shovel and Talk To him. Buy the Shovel and leave. Go to the Citizen of Mêlée and buy the Map; Look At it, and it'll turn out he's ripped you off! They're dance instructions! Leave the village and go to the Fork. Look at the map again and follow the directions it shows: Back means a Path at the back of the screen, Left means a Path to the left of the screen, and Right means... right! After following all nine instructions walk to the right and you'll find an X on the ground. Use the Shovel on the X and eventually you get the Lost Treasure of Mêlée Island! Let's head to the Scumm Bar! Leaving Mêlée Island What was that? A ghost ship? Then that means... The lookout catches up to you and tells you what happened; LeChuck has kidnapped Governor Marley! You'll just have to go and get her back, won't you? All the way to Monkey Island, from which no one has ever returned alive! Read the note and then head for the Governor's Mansion, to see if we can get some confirmation. After the funny conversation finishes, leave via the right-hand Archway and then enter the third door to the right from where you are. You'll wind up in the Voodoo Lady's store; Pick Up the Rubber Chicken and then go to the right and talk to her. Ask her about your future and tell her to say everything. After all the talking, head to the Scumm Bar. Looking kinda empty here... pick up all five mugs and then talk to the Cook. Once you've finished talking to him, go into the kitchen, take the Hunk of Meat and and then use a Mug on the Barrel. Go to the Jail as fast as you can; when the Mug o' Grog turns into a Mug Near Death, Use it on another Mug. When you reach the Jail, use the Mug o' Grog (or whichever derivative it is) on the Lock to bust Otis outta there! Enthused with thanks for your good deed, he naturally offers to help if you need it, and of course, we need a crew to man the ship on our voyage to Monkey Island! Shame Otis isn't too thrilled by the idea... "LOOK BEHIND YOU! A THREE HEADED MONKEY!" Once he's gone, leave the Jail and you'll see another cutscene. Leave the village. We need to look into getting a ship, so let's head to the Lights on the island map. Upon entering, you're assailed by Stan. Tell him you want a cheap boat and that you wanted to get it on credit. He mentions that the storekeeper might be able to give you credit if you have a job... When you've finished talking to Stan, head back to the Village and into the shop. Ask the storekeeper about getting some credit and tell him that you do have a job; when he goes to open up the safe, keep an eye open to note down the combination he uses to open it. Answer however you like, you won't get the credit; when he asks if he can do anything else, tell him you're looking for the Sword Master again. He'll go out, leaving the shop unsupervised... To open the safe, Push and Pull the handle; Push moves it clockwise, and Pull moves it counter-clockwise. Once you've entered the combination and grabbed the Storekeeper's Note, hightail it outta there! Go to the Sword Master's House on the island map, and talk to Carla; tell her that the Governor was kidnapped and she'll join your crew. Next, head to the Used Ship Emporium and ask Stan to show you the cheap one again; when he asks for payment, tell him that you have credit from the Storekeeper. Now for the hard bit, getting the price down to 5,000 Pieces of Eight. You will need to haggle and bargain. There are a few techniques you can use: *Offer the lowest amount possible. When Stan names his lower price, offer a slightly higher amount. Keep doing this until you can get him as low as possible. *Ask Stan about the Extras and then say no to all of them until he starts to go from the beginning of the list again, and then say you've had enough of the extras. *Ask him what he thinks it's worth and then tell him to forget it. When he tries to call you back, say that he might be right and then ask him what he thinks it's rth again. *If it's down to 6,300, then make him an offer for 5,000 Pieces of Eight, and you should be done. If not, repeat the process until it works. When you've finally bought the Sea Monkey, Stan mentions that you need THREE crewmates. Well, we've got one so far, Carla, but we need more! Where be that curvy lubber Otis hidin', arr? Use a Piece of Eight in the Grog machine, but nothing comes out. Leave the Used Ship Emporium and head to the one place on êlée Island that we haven't been to yet; the Island. Climb the Pole and use the Rubber Chicken on the Cable, before entering the house. A man with hooks for hands approaches you; tell him that the Governor has been kidnapped and then suggest you get a crew together and lead a rescue mission. After all the talking, open the last door, face the fearsome beast inside and touch it! Or any of the other 11 commands. Once Meathook agrees to join your crew and you leave the house, head back to the Village, and you'll find Stan on the docks. After he gives you some nautical-related literature and leaves, Otis shows up, followed by Carla and Meathook. Walkthrough from Spatvark on Gamefaqs Category:SoMI Chapters